Not You Again
by Alex4ev
Summary: the swan coven crosses paths with the cullens,they dont get along-at all. 100 years later they collide again.What happens when the swans and cullens have to fight side by side against the evil that boke them apart on their first meeting.R&R, VAMPIRE
1. Meeting The Swan's

**Not You Again! Chapter 1-meeting the swans**

It was raining again today, as it had been since the first day we came to the small town of Forks, Washington. I say we, meaning me and my 'family'- or at least that is what the poor, unsuspecting town's folk think. In reality we are a coven of vampires, evil bloodsucking nasty vampires.

Yeah, whatever we're quite nice actually and 2 times out of 3, we wouldn't hurt you, and if you where to cross my 'family' then you would be in almost no danger. That's because we don't drink the blood of said poor, unsuspecting towns folk. We drink the blood of animals, which is one of the reasons that we're here in forks- the human population is small but the wildlife is thriving. OK, maybe the wildlife here isn't all that fun and tasty, but hey it'll do as fast food.

Anyway back to my coven, ahem 'family'. The second in command of us is my biological niece Rennesmee or Nessie as she likes to be called.

Unlike most I kept in touch with a member of my family, my sister, Angela, after I was changed I had to otherwise she would have been alone, as I was the oldest of my family. My younger brothers died along with my mother and father. My sister and I were the only ones left, so even after I was changed I went back. She was lucky for I was a newborn-I should have been driven by bloodlust to kill her, not that I knew that- and I told her of what had happened to me and what I thought I had become, and she didn't judge me, she didn't run screaming, didn't say I was the devils reincarnate as some would have so I stayed and watched over her from afar. I was there at her wedding to a local boy from our village called Ben, I was there at the birth of her first born, Rennesmee and at the birth of her second, where neither the mother nor baby survived. I was upset greatly, but my grief was nothing compared to the pain that Ben went through. Nessie was the only thing that kept him going. When she was 3 Ben went missing, only to be found dead in a ditch where he had fell when stumbling home drunk, where he found the liquor I would never know.

I became Nessie's Mother figure, and although I had told her that I was her aunty Bella, not Mother, she persisted that I was her Mother. She grew into a beautiful young woman with large green eyes and long fiery red ringlet that reached her waste, she had the slim willowy figure of her mother but a grace that Angela or I had ever possessed, at least not in my human years. However when she was just 15 she went missing. I tracked her sent and found her in the clutches of another vampire, although I had never kept what I was from my Nessie, I had always shielded her from my true nature, that was the first night she not only witnessed me as vampire not mother and the night she started her change from human to vampire. She was gifted with being able to show others her memories and thoughts through a single touch.

The next to join Rennesmee and I was Rosalie Hale in 1910.

We were living in Rochester, New York at the time, and although me and Nessie usually kept ourselves to ourselves and weren't really 'in the know', we knew that Rosalie was worshipped by men and envied by women for her incredulous beauty, she could have passed for a vampire, I could only wonder what she would look like as one of us. I didn't have to wait long.

I remember it was very cold that night at least I suspected it was from the snow that was falling outside my window. I was sat reading in my study when Nessie burst into my room and showed rather than told that me she had smelt blood on the way home from hunting, she had followed the scent and found Rosalie lying in dying in a pool of her own blood, her fiancé and his friends, drunk and laughing stumbling away from her. Although she was almost as old as me Nessie hadn't the control I had and so she had come to get me, of course I had went as soon as I had heard and carried her back to my home, I changed Rosalie and stayed with her throughout her change and told her about herself after it. When she asked I told her she could have her revenge on her fiancé and his friends, but that if she wanted to feed of humans, then she would have to go her own way after she had gotten past the blood thirsty newborn stage. Much to Nessie and myself joy she stayed and became our sister, our family. Even though Rosalie didn't get any special powers I don't believe that there was ever or ever will be a vampire as beautiful as her.

Ten years later when Rosalie was out hunting by herself as she liked to do every once in a while she stumbled across a dying hunter being mauled by a bear, when I asked her about it she said she would never have forgiven herself if she hadn't have saved him, and that she was inexplicably drawn to him. Yep Rosalie Hale, ice queen extraordinaire, fell for a human guy being hideously mauled by a bear, yeah, who knew. Thankfully, after running through two states, she got him to me in time for me to save him. To say I was impressed with her control was defiantly an understatement. I had never been prouder, and I let her know.

The man, Emmett, fit in with us very quickly. Emmett is the protective older brother of our family. He's fun and reminds us all very fondly of a great big teddy bear. Teddy Bear being because even though he's a softy, he's huge, really huge. Not in a fat huge but a shear muscle, one-punch-would-put-you-in-a-coma kind of huge, he also has black curly hair and dimples galore which is surprisingly a really cute combination. He and Rosalie got married a couple of years after that.

Last but not least there is me Isabella Swan. I was changed aged 17, in 1377. I don't remember how I came to be the way I am, all I remember is falling-as per usual-when I was walking out in the woods, and hitting my head on a rock or something and passing out. When I awoke I was a vampire or at least that's what I figured after I was driven to drink the blood of a dear that passed me. As you know the only one who knew was my dear sister Angela, covered for me and told the people of my village that I had gone away for a while, and told them that I would be returning soon. Which I did, although in reality I was just hiding in the high boughs of the forest trees, waiting for my eyes, which I had noticed would become lighter after I fed to go from a bright, startling crimson, to a golden brownish color I noticed them changing to, before I came back. Of course people noticed I was different, but they made their own excuses for it. I guess I had always been pretty, with my long flowing chestnut ringlets, which unlike Nessie's had fallen out over the years, only to be left with loose curls. Plus I must admit I had always had nice big brown eyes, although my new golden/black ones look alright they are nowhere near as pretty as my brown ones. I have the same frame as Nessie but I have more curves, from age I imagine.

We were in the small town of forks 1930, to test Emmett, to blend in as brother and sisters and attend the local school, and find work, but for some reason I couldn't seem to crush the feeling that something was very wrong, like an unexploded bomb, that you can just feel is about to go off, you just don't know how, or when, or where, so that you can avoid it.

It was the next day at the school that the reason behind the feeling was unveiled.

**Hey! This is my first ever story so please, please please give me some feedback on it!!!**

**REVEIW PLEASE!!!!!**


	2. Showdowns in Schoolgrounds

**Not You Again! Chapter 2**

Whilst in forks we were staying in a large white house made of wood. It was a pretty house that had large blue shutters and lovely wild flowers surrounding it, with a large back yard that lead out onto the forest, so that we could get easy access to and from the forest. I had never relished the thought of killing another creature, human or animal, but I would rather it be the animal I was killing. Plus it's not as though we do it purely for pleasure like people hunt foxes and bears.

I was brought out of my inner justifications of what I am by a loud crash from downstairs, followed by a piercing scream, and the booming laugh that can only be Emmett McCartney. I smiled to myself as I went to see what was happening in my kitchen.

"Emmett McCartney you are _so_ dead!" I heard Rosalie screeched. Followed a not quite as high screech from Nessie,

"Yeah you better run boy, because we are going to kick your sink-breaking butt!

As I walked through the door I couldn't help but laugh, I swear I tried not to but I couldn't help it. One of the taps from the sink had been crushed and a fountain of clear water was out all over the room. Just out of its range on one side of its room stood a soaking wet, extremely pissed, Rosalie hale, backed by an equally wet and just as angry Rennesmee. At the other end of the room Emmett stood dry and giggling with an extremely smug expression on his face. In his hand were the silver remains of the tap.

"What…happened…your…all wet" I got out during my loud snorts of laughter.

The room was silent for a beat before everyone started talking at the same time. Rosalie's bell like voice telling me how Emmett was being a jerk or something, Nessie saying how uncle Em did this and how aunty rose did that, and over that Emmett's booming voice came over the top of that saying something like "it was totally Roses fault".

"Ok, ENOUGH!" I yelled over them, and thank god, they shut up. "thank you, now Emmett why did you see a need to break our sink?"

"I didn't exactly break the sink itself, I only crushed the tap. And if it's anyone's fault its Rosalie's, she made me 'coz she said that water doesn't bother her and that she's not a witch, so I poured water on her to see if she melted" Emmett said with a great big toothy grin.

"So how did Nessie get brought into this?"

"She sided with Rose"

"Whatever Emmett, Mother I'm going to be late for school if I don't get going. Plus the rest of you are going to be late for work." Rennesmee said in her sweet little way.

"Yes, we're coming. Oh and Emmett clean that up before you leave" I said and smirked as his smug smile fell of his face, ran down the hall and slammed the door behind itself.

Rosalie grabbed Rennesmee hand pulled her upstairs and the pair of them where back in a flash, dressed in dry new clothes. Rosalie ran up to Emmett kissed his cheek and said,

"See you when you catch up honey!" and with that she was off down the same path the smug smile had used. Emmett's mouth was now hanging open in disbelief.

"Okay, Uncle Emmett we gotta go, clean this up and catch up as quickly as you can. I want you all to be there on my first day of school." Rennesmee said as she skipped off after Rosalie.

I chuckled and made off to follow them but stopped partway when I noticed Emmett's mouth was still gapping.

"I'd close my mouth if I were you. Oh and by the way and you're drooling" With that we girls set off for Nessie's 1st day of school.

…..x…..

We were halfway to school when Emmett caught up with us. We had been walking at just over human speed so he could catch up with us, however when he finally did we took off, not at full speed but a comfortable speed where we could run together. It didn't take us long to get to the small school that was tucked away at the forest's edge, however once there I instantly wished we were anywhere but.

If I had been paying attention and had not been too busy laughing at Emmett complaining about having to clean up the kitchen I would have noticed the sweet stench of another group of vampire's. As it happens I hadn't been paying attention, therefore I didn't notice until I looked up from laughing into a pair of angry, golden brown eyes situated at the far end of the school ground.

"Vampires" I hissed as I threw my arms out to warn my family.

Emmett was by my flanking my left side instantly, with Rennesmee on the other. Rosalie was standing just behind Emmett's shoulder where Emmett had pushed her, and I could tell instantly that he wasn't sure about me and Rennesmee not being covered by him. Typical Emmett.

In front of me were three more vampires-two male one female-which I had never seen before in my very long existence. I could tell instantly by the colour of their eyes and the slightly paler colour of their skin that they too were vegetarians.

The tall boy being flanked by the other two nodded his head almost imperceptibly then jerked it towards the forest never taking his eyes from the four of us. I in return nodded my head towards the forest also to show that I understood that they wanted to talk out of the range of prying human eyes and ears.

"Bella it's not safe, we shouldn't" Emmett whispered to me low enough so that the other coven would not hear.

"But we must if we are to stay here. Besides I want to know what they want to say" I said back.

"I've never met another coven of veggies before." Nessie added.

"Come on, Nessie you go first then rose and Emmett." I said

"Bells there are no way in hell I'm letting you go last, unprotected" Emmett retorted

"Well considering that I'm in charge then there is every way in hell that you are going to do as I say. Now, can we not look weak and unorganized and do as I say. _Right. Now"_

He reluctantly nodded his head and followed the girls into the woods, leaving me behind. I made a grand sweeping gesture to tell them to go first, and they unwillingly started walking forward into the tree's, thankfully giving me a wide birth as they did so. I followed after making sure nobody had noticed our exchange, even though it had only taken place for a matter of seconds and anyhow, no one knew us to realize our missing faces. Once I got to the woods, I hung back to appraise the other coven.

The taller of the two males-however slight the difference in height was-was muscular but nowhere near as muscular as Emmett. He had longish blonde curls that reached his shoulders and a handsome face. He looked to be in his late teens.

The next was a small pixy like girl with short spiky black hair and a sharp little nose and thin lips but insanely totally pulled them off. She looked to be no older than Rennesmee in human years.

The last was being flanked by the others was tall and muscular but not so much as jasper he had bronze hair that was deliciously windblown, and a sharp jaw line that would make angels weep, I could only describe him as one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen, he could even probably rival Rosalie.

I could also see that he and Rose were in a heated argument, with the pixy girls holding on to the bronze boys arm although he looked quite calm, and Emmett to Rosalie's, who looked anything but.

Nessie bless her was telling them to "both calm down and wait until mother gets here"

"What is going on?" I demanded as I stood in beside a fuming Rosalie.

"They are accusing us if being murderers."Rosalie seethed.

I turned to face the other coven and said,

"What is the meaning of this? Where is your proof?" I asked knowing full well that they had none.

"Miss I am sure you are aware that there have been people in this town going missing for awhile, and then turning up dead; always an animal attack. That's if they turn up at all." the bronze boy finally spoke. He had a low, smooth husky voice.

"No I was not aware, and if that is all we must go, we are already late for our work and school. Good day sir." I said growing angry that he was trying to say that we had done such a thing when it was clear that we did not kill humans.

"Do you not think it's more than just coincidences that not long after humans start to go missing you turn up?" He said again.

Before I could say anything, Rennesmee shocked all three of my coven by coming out with,

"For goodness sake are you really that thick, are you deaf, blind, stupid or just a heavy dose of all three. Can you not see that we are vegetarians just like you? That we eat animals not humans? That we have golden eyes not red? My god you are so full of crap!" she shouted at the bronze haired man.

"Whoa Nessie I didn't know you could actually say let alone think a bad word against anyone!" Emmett roared staring wide eyed at Nessie very much like the rose and I. His mouth was also hanging open again.

"Emmett I think I see drool" Rose beat me to the punch.

"How dare you call me stupid? I just care about human's lives. Besides the last time somebody went missing was a week ago, therefore there has been plenty of time for your eyes to change back!" The man said. I noticed that behind him the other two had grins on their faces, and the boy looked quite ruffled when he noticed, apparently we were missing an inside joke.

"Oh yeah, are you sure you aren't just using us as an excuse, maybe you should look closer to home." Emmett said, for once looking very serious.

"Are you trying to say that one of us would kill a human? That we would ruin everything we had built in this town." The blonde one spoke for the first time he had a heavy southern drawl. He still appeared calm although the slight smile from his brothers' insult had been replaced by the small frown that graced his forehead.

"What? You mean you big boys no like it when we turn the tables onto you" Rosalie said in the patronizing voice you would speak to a child in. "correction. You big boys and Girl." She amended when she noticed the small pixy like girl.

"I assure you that none of my 'fam'-coven" I quickly covered "has ever tasted human blood. Neither have they killed one" I stated.

"Really, are you sure 'bout that." He quickly continued when he saw the look we shot at him "it's just Blondie there looks a bit… guilty."

Rosalie lunged at the other coven….


	3. Pack Your Bags, We're Moving

**Not You Again! Chapter 3 **

_Rosalie lunged at the other coven…_

Just at that moment Emmett pulled her back against him, whilst she struggled endlessly to get to the bronze boy, whose coven was in an attacking stance, readying for an attack from us at the other end of the clearing we were in.

"_I will never be guilty for killing those bastards!" _Rosalie screamed at the boy. I had a feeling that they would get on like a house on fire, and would probably kill themselves if they had to spend more than two seconds of their eternity together.

"Emmett take Rosalie away." I said calmly, "now! I don't want to fight, calm her down. If we aren't back when she's calm enough, you can come back" I reasoned. He didn't look all that convinced but did as I said. I didn't take my eyes off of the other coven as Emmett dragged a feral animalistic yet still beautiful Rosalie from the clearing. The pixy and the blonde seemed to be having a silent conversation with the bronze, which was running his hand through his already wild hair as though he had a headache.

"Look, we don't want to fight, and Rosalie hasn't done anything wrong, all she did was get revenge on the people that tried to kill her."I said trying to excuse Rosalie's actions and to keep the peace. Plus it was true, we didn't want to fight. Well besides from Emmett, but what can I say except typical Emmett.

"We understand that, but we believe that it would be better if you left our town" the bronze boy said stonily.

"I will move my coven along but I demand that you apologize for your accusations first." I said knowing full well that Rosalie deserved it.

"Why must we apologize, we've done nothing wrong. If you recall it was one of _you_ that tried to attack one of _us."_ Blondie said in his southern drawl.

"And if you recall it was _you _that tried to say one of _us_ had been killing the humans, it was then _you _that provoked one of_ us_ and then told us to leave town" Nessie stated "and I think we deserve an apology for _you_ making _us_ become the bad guys, and_ you_ should apologize for us getting fatally wounded when we have to tell aunt Rosalie that we're moving." She finished.

"They have a point boy's, we defiantly owe you an apology" the pixy giggled. "I apologize for the accusation I made towards you and for provoking one of you, and for _asking_ you to leave town," she apologized, with added emphasis on the asking part.

"Yeah, sorry about everything." Texas apologized. He seemed to be a man of little words.

"What the pixy said, sorry" bronzy said

"Thank you and goodbye, as much as I would like to say how I hope to see you all again, it's a sin to lie," I said as I turned grabbed Rennesmee's hand and started running towards the house. "Now it seems we must go pack, Nessie," I sighed "where in the world would you like to go?"

Nessie thought about it for a while with her hand adorably perched under her chin before she said "Pompeii, to see that town covered in ash,"

I chuckled, "Pompeii it is!"

"Maybe we can collect some ash and dump it over them three" she mumbled. I chuckled,

"Why Nessie since when are you so mean,"

"Since I got bored of them arrogant leeches saying that I was a murderer, I mean seriously, you just don't go around doing that!"

I laughed loudly at that. My Rennesmee she had seen so many things, and yet always though the best of people. That is until we met some faceless vampires that got under her skin. She put her arm around my shoulders and chuckled with me.

…x…

When we got back to the house I was immediately engulfed in a big bear hug by Rosalie, and I hugged her back just as tightly. When she pulled away she kissed my cheek and handed me to Emmett whilst she went to hug Rennesmee. Emmett gave me an even bigger bear hug like he had with Nessie. When they released us Rosalie finally spoke.

"I'm sorry about my temper, I, I just lost it…He just-I could have just got us killed, I could have just got _you _killed" Rosalie stumbled out.

"It doesn't matter, I know it would get to me too if I'd have been you." I said sincerely, knowing that every word was the truth and that I would have probably went for pretty boy's jugular. "But we have to move away from here,"

"What! There is no way in hell that I'm moving!" Rosalie shouted at me, "We can't. I mean that would mean that they had won!" she continued.

"Yeah why don't we just stay anyway, I mean what are they gonna do, bite us!" Emmett's booming voice interrupted me as I was about to speak.

"There is every way in hell that we are moving, we can, they were here first, and we can't stay because Nessie's already stated that we are going to Pompeii. I didn't appreciate the bite joke Em. Plus do you really want to live across town from _them._"

Ha-ha sucker that got you thinking.

"Fine we'll go but I want to come back here. I like it, it's peaceful" Rose conceded.

I didn't know why but I felt kind of lost all of a sudden as if I had missed out on something big. As though someone had a giant sign saying; 'it's over here, come and get it' and I had looked write at it yet kept on walking anyway.

And for some reason I couldn't get the bronze boy out of my head.


	4. Man Who Wrote The Script

**I am so sorry I havent been able to upload anything its just my life has been so hectic. starting new schools and catching up on coarsework- its been insane! any way Im now gonna try and upoad both my stories at least once a week from now on. so for anyone still bearing with me here you go...Enjoy!**

Not You Again

Chapter 4

Epov

It was in the early hours of the morning when Alice's vision entered my mind. My eyebrows drew together, a look of confusion apparent on my marble-like face as I took in the image in my mind. It was a large pair of deep emerald green eyes twinkling at him from a canvas of a pale face and framed with dark thick lashes-they reminded him so much of his human mother sparkling green eyes. They faded then, and were replaced by a set of dark, deep brown eyes, the color suddenly shifted into the flashing crimson of a newborn, the red dissipated as quickly as it came, turning not back into the lovely dark brown ones, but into the golden brown that myself and my 'family' all shared. The color my kind get when like oneself, they only drink the blood of animals, instead of succumbing to the desire of human blood. Both sets were hauntingly familiar to me. Then I knew. The second I figured the brown-golden eyes, I instantly changed the subject forcefully in my mind. I picked the open book off my lap and looked at it, reading but not taking any of it in. I sighed throwing the book into another roughly stacked pile of them, making the pile fall over. I leaned my head back, pleading for sleep that would never come, begging for it to take away the silhouette of the brunette which hovered behind my close lids.

I pondered over the vision for a little while, wondering what the two pairs of eyes meant. Maybe they were tied with the strange feeling I had been having for the last few days. My family-although that try to hide- figure that I'm just lonely and am going through a little bit of a 'depressed' stage.

Ha, as if they could hide it from their residential mind-reader, however even without my abilities I would have had it figured by the way my adoptive mother and father and my siblings of sorts tend to keep away from me- all of them but that damn evil pixy. Alice is always in my business and never seems to get the hint that I prefer my solitude and my privacy. Unfortunately with my gift and the constant vampire senses surrounding me, i own neither.

There are often times that I wish to be able to turn of the never-ending turmoil of voices in my head , but they never stop. When I say I hear minds it would be more accurate to say that I actually hear them, or see images from them. Yet as I say there is no switch no combination no button to turn it of, they are always there. Sure with time I've learned how to tune them out a little, but even then they are still there mumbling away to themselves at the back of my mind.

Although here in forks In forks I have found a place that is far enough away from all civilization that I finally have peace. My family also accept that the place id mine and never follow me to my sacred haven. Its a beautiful little meadow deep in the forest, it's perfect and on the rare sunny days in this town I am able to go up out there and enjoy the feel of the heat of the sun warming my never changing body.

Privacy. I'm surprised I even know what that means. Alice is always poking her tiny little nose into everything, she thinks I'm alone too much, that I lack a companion, someone to spend my existence with. Its not like I can complain though, not with my gift. It is possible to keep ones thoughts safe from me, by occupying your mind with something else. It takes a lot of effort and practice, it doesn't usually work, but its the closest there is to ridding yourself of my ability. I guess you could call it a _temporary blockade._

My family are almost used to it, it doesn't seem to bother them much anymore. Of course they still try and keep private thoughts hidden and I in return try and stay out of their minds.

I looked around my room from my perch in the large comfortable chair, it was situated in the corner next to the glass wall overlooking the rising sun peeking out over the forest that was shadowed by the mountainous region, and the far right wall, which had been papered a light gold. My far wall is covered in shelves which are littered with book after book after book. Next to the chaos that is my book shelves is my large, even more comfortable couch- I love that couch!. It too is covered with books. next to it is my large gold candelabra. It doesn't exactly fit with the century, but it isn't as though anybody comes in my room but me, so I'm sure the Cullen's secret will remain just that. Just as I look over to the fall wall-over the soft rugs in the middle of the floor my large closets my dresser, the picture of my mother, the portrait of my 'family' and myself. It then hits me as my perfectly clear memory matches the two sets of eyes with the two girls in the forest the ones who had managed to keep their temper in check.

But what did they mean. Why would Alice have a vision of the two girls' eyes. maybe it was because they had not heeded our demand that they leave, That they are coming to fight us. No that would be an insane idea. If they had been coming for us then they would surely bring the firey statuesque beauty and the huge intimidating brute. Surely they wouldn't come alone.

I stand and make my way slowly to my door just as it flings open and a bouncy little dark head flies past me and onto the couch.

"please, come in Alice" I went over and closed the door. "have a seat, I'd over you a drink but my last victims running a little dry" I continued, my voice laced with sarcasm.

"Don't mind if I do" Alice chirped "so..what's your theory on the vision. Personally I don't think its anything to worry about, but i wanted your input before i said anything, you know so i don't go off and worry anybody. Plus jasper and I wanted to let you know that we're going to go hunting tonight, if you want to come the invitations there." she finished without so much as taking a breath, not that it was needed other than to push the air through her voice box.

" I don't think its anything to worry about, I'll talk to carlisle about it later if you want, whilst you and jasper hunt."

"okay," She sat in silence swinging her legs and bouncing on her hands for about 3 seconds whilst I sat waiting for her to burst out with her next round of talking. One...Two...Three...and Bingo!. Alice and I sat for the next couple of hours talking about everything and nothing.

I noticed that when the subject glanced over the vampires in the clearing Alice got a weird look in her eye and quickly and not too subtlety changed the subject.

"Esme wants to move," Alice burst out, I raised my eyebrows however she purposefully misinterpreted the meaning and continued,"she's desperate to design and decorate this beautiful Cottage in Scotland, and you know how Carlisle loves to dote upon her, and so he's going to call us together tonight. He wanted to keep it hush hush until tonight because it's going to be a surprise to her, even though he knows she wants it."

She showed me the vision.

_Carlisle walked into the living area of the house, it was decorated in true Esme finary, with its plush couches and stuffed feather cushions. He smiled fondly at his wife and went to join her while raising his voice slightly to grab the others from their hidey holes in the house to come to the living room for a family meeting. _

_"I've been thinking we've been here a while now even if the locals think its only been a year that we've occupied the house, but I was wondering if I could interest you in perhaps moving locations" Carlisle started after everyone settled down in around their 'adopted' parents._

_So... how does moving to a newly renovated, in dire need of decorating beautiful cottage in the middle of nowhere Scotland sound," He said smiling directly at Carlilse._

"And are we moving to Scotland, Alice?" I asked the no it all psychic

"How should I know? no-one knows about it, therefore there is no final decision, No FD no answer." Alice huffed feeling frustrated at the 'stupid setback'

I chuckled at her little pout.

There was a knock at the door, followed by the soft click of it being gently pushed open. A blonde head popped in revealing a smiling Jasper.

"Jasper!" The pixy said as she jumped up from the couch and into his patient arms.

"It's time we were off of we want to make it back" his soft southern drawl filled the room. _I've come to relieve you, you coming Edward?_

I shook my head at him before getting up and going over to my pile of journals.

_Suite yourself,_ I smiled at them as they left the room.

The two of them truly were total opposites. Jasper was a truly nice guy, who'd had a hard and violent past, but he was always calm and patient, and although he wasn't a man of many words, he said his part and voiced his opinions when the time arose.

However with Alice you were lucky to have a moments peace and quiet. She was always on the go and the littlest of things would have her grinning like a Cheshire cat. She was small and had always had her hair cut in an unfashionably short pixy like bob which flicked all over the place, whereas Jasper was tall and soldier like with his shoulder length blonde hair placed respectively behind his ears

They were like the sun and the moon, spots and stripes, and yet they fit each other like perfect peaces of a jigsaw puzzle.

I sometimes wished for that. Someone who fit me, who would stand by me through thick and thin, who would be there in the evenings and who I could call mine when talking about them.

I was startled out of my revery when I heard Carlisle shout to us about the meeting. I sighed and walked downstairs, knowing exactly what he had to say as though I had been the very man who wrote the script.


End file.
